


Taste of Innocent

by animuia



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Madrid F.C, Tottenham Hotspur F.C
Genre: Angst and Feels, Korean National Football Team, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Welsh National Football Team, implied Aaron Ramsey x Son Heung Min, implied past Gareth x Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animuia/pseuds/animuia
Summary: It is common for footballers to cheat on their girlfriends and wives with strangers, but it's not common for footballer like Gareth Bale to have a secret affair with another footballer -- Son Heung Min -- especially knowing that he's your teammate's friend.





	Taste of Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2017/2018 season. Inspired by Secret Footballer Journal about Bale and Sonny's similarities.

He is turning twenty nine, and he is turning twenty six. He is older and wiser, but he is younger and naïve.

Gareth first meets Son Heung Min during the friendly match between South Korea and Wales. After the match ends, some players, Son and Ben in particular, remain on the pitch, chatting with one another. As Son stands there, black hair wet from drizzling rain, talking animatedly with Ben, Gareth along with a few Welsh teammates drift away into the tunnel, where he spares a curious look at Son. The moment when Son, despite the apparent exhaustion on his face, catches Gareth's eyes and smiles, Gareth falls into a hungry need.

The need to attain the impossible, the need to conquer the innocent, the need to taste the conquered are greater than any interest Gareth has in his past years and he finds it in Son.

 

* * *

 

Son is inexperienced, pristine, and in many ways, ripe for the taking. It is the reason why Gareth has to build the foundation of trust. First he becomes a friend, second he becomes an intimate loyalist, third he becomes a lover. The plan works perfectly. Son falls for Gareth in lesser time.

Then intimacy blooms when Gareth takes Son to the hotel a day after the international friendlies. He reserves a spacious room with skyscraper view of the city and one luxurious bed with high count Egyptian linen for one specific purpose: Son.

Son lies on the bed, spreading out his long limbs underneath Gareth, nude like a new born with smooth warm skin. Gareth traces his fingers on Son’s skin, starting from the curve of his neck down to the groove of his buttock, and then dips his forefinger into the cleft. Son is willing and soft, acquiescent to his touch like virginal bride on a wedding night.

Gareth takes Son gently like a toy maker pieces a doll together. The pace is slow in order for Son to adapt, but every thrust fires into an angle that sends Son into writhing mess. Reaching close to climax, Gareth drives into Son with strength and precision at his prostate, drawing out the pleasure. When a sharp thrust sends his muscle taut, Son comes with a shaking release, spurting cum against the bed sheet.

Gareth rolls onto his back, reveling the sight of Son laying there in afterglow flush. Framing Son's face in his hands, Gareth brushes a tender kiss against his cheeks. In a moment which Son looks up at Gareth under hooded eyes and pulls out a glittering smile, Gareth finds himself sated and completed.

But bliss becomes a mirage and it vanishes just as quickly as it comes.

 

* * *

 

> Jealousy is a monster that drowns the mind first then the heart last.

Gareth is no stranger to one night stand with men. Though he prefers to hide this secret under the spotlight (very much unlike Cristiano Ronaldo), he has his fair share of bedding men and women. He rarely has lover, for the sake of his wife and children, but he has sexual partners for one night only. The rule sets in place to prevent streams of rumors into the media. He never breaks the rule until Son comes along.

Son is different from his past relationships. His sexual partners are nameless strangers with broken contact, but Son is a footballer, an intimate friend of Ben Davies. He embodies the goodness and sweet that once reminds Gareth of Theo Walcott, yet he differs from Theo for his naiveté and sincerity. It is what makes him endearing, it is what makes it difficult to quit him, so Gareth continues the long distance relationship off the pitch.

During the break Gareth arranges a private meeting with some Welsh teammates and Son at a local club. In a reserved VIP room, Gareth and cohorts pop open a couple of hard liquor, eating haute cuisine, having a night of badinage and anecdotes.

The room hushes as the night darkens. Some of Welsh teammates leave before midnight, only Son, Ramsey and Gareth remain. Sitting across from Gareth, Son talks with Ramsey, occasionally laughing at Ramsey’s jokes. It is common sight to see Son being friendly with others. Gareth, more often than not, turns a blind eye to it because Son is known to be a social butterfly among footballers. He knows Son well enough, so he allows it.

Once the clock turns two, Ramsey leaves to go back to his flat, thus giving the opportunity for Gareth to spend private time with Son. Gareth takes Son to the hotel that locates about twenty minutes away. Gareth prefers a hotel that is elusive to all prying eyes, and the hotel provides convenience and private services.

On entering the hotel room, Gareth grabs Son by the neck, pulling him into a kiss. The kiss tastes rough and harsh, more like punishment than love. Son pushes at Gareth’s shoulders gently once then twice. By the third time he does it, Gareth releases him for oxygen break.

Face tinges red, Son looks up at Gareth with glazed eyes. “Randy much?”

“Only with you,” Gareth says, tilting Son’s chin up. 

A wide smile appears on Son's face. Whenever Son smiles, he lights up the room, bright as sun-glow. Gareth wants this smile for himself, wants Son to smile only at him and no one else. Then a pang of jealousy digs into him, twisting his mind and heart. 

Son doffs his oversize long sleeved shirt and about to unzip his jeans, but Gareth pushes him against the desk and yanks down the jeans. With one hand grips around Son's neck, he sneaks under the boxer to reach about Son's rectum. Gareth shoves into Son, concise and decisive. There is no long preparation and no gentleness as in the past.

Leveraging his hands against the desk, Son huffs heavily, mewling in a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Fuck, Gareth," Son groans, "slow down."

Gareth turns Son's face toward him. "Look at me, Sonny," Gareth says, voice low. 

Son locks his eyes with Gareth. In Gareth's eyes, he sees an unknown emotion that sparks the uneasiness in his stomach. 

"Say that you belong me," Gareth demands.

"Of course."

"No, I want to hear from you saying that you belong to me." Gareth's voice loses the edge and drops soft against his ear, luring an admission from his throat. 

Son breathes, "Yes, I belong to you." 

"Good." Gareth pulls out and slams into Son with intensity that feels like a blast in sensation. Pleasure flares throughout his body, a blow to his mind, a drain to his body. Gareth feels Son thrumming around him as he chases for the climax, pumping Son's erection in sync. Then a gasp escapes from Son, and Gareth grunts out his release.

The release crashes like waves of sea, tumbling over the minds and bodies. In a long minute that allows their heartbeats to drum in sync, the world around them settles down. Gareth puts his head against his back; Son feels the breathing of Gareth against his skin.

"Tell me you'll stay with me, Sonny."

Son holds Gareth's hand, says: "I won't leave you Gareth."

At this moment Gareth reaches the peace in his heart, knowing that he has Son with him.

 

* * *

 

> Distrust is a seed that roots inside the heart.

Gareth believes in truth, and more than anything, he believes in what he sees. So when Son tells him that he wants to be in Madrid with Gareth, Gareth struggles to swallow these words, especially after he witnesses Son hugging Aaron Ramsey. Seeing Son hanging out with another footballer is common, but it is uncommon to see Son touching someone else intimately and openly.

That night Gareth finds the comfort in his wife, emptying his thoughts of Son. The next day he puts his heart and soul into football pitch, leaving everything that associates with Son behind the door. He loses the connection with Son, bearing in mind that maybe it is for the best. 

One morning in mid-October when rain pours down and leaves gleam gold, Son calls Gareth's cell phone and leaves multiple voice messages. Gareth waits a week before calling Son back to meet him in person. 

That night Son sits at the back corner of the cafe. The cafe is quiet and has few customers: one couple and a girl. The couple is young, seemingly in mid twenties, talking over the rims of coffee cups, holding hands on the table. Close to window sits the girl with laptop, textbook lays open on the desk. Neither of them pay attention to Gareth who comes into the cafe. He takes the seat across from Son at the table.

Son looks up at Gareth, dark eyes bore into him like a magnifier. A still moment passes and then Son speaks: "Is there a reason why you are ignoring my calls?"

"I haven't noticed you called." Gareth holds his gaze. As long as he has been with Son, he has never seen Son frowning until today.

"Is this your excuse to break up with me?"

"I want to be with you, Sonny," Gareth says. 

Son turns away and sneers to himself. "By ignoring my calls? I'd rather you be honest with yourself."

"I'm honest right now," Gareth says, putting his hand on top of Son's hand, "I want to be with you always."

"But?"

"But I don't think you want to be with me."

"Fuck off with the bullshit," Son says, eyes flaring and voice teetering with ire. "Why am I here now? Because it's fun to hide behind the dark to fuck with you?"

"You don't care for me the same way as I do for you! If you cared about me, you wouldn't go and fuck around with anyone you see."

"Because I was just talking and hugging my friends, that's called fucking?" Son grits out, snatching his hand away from Gareth. "I expect you to trust me."

"I trust you enough so that you're going behind my back, hanging with Ramsey!" Gareth raises his voice in presently empty cafe. 

Son stares at him in disbelief. "Do you believe me at all?"

"I believe what I see."

"You believe what you want to see," Son says, stands up and pulls on his coat. "It's enough for me to know about you, Bale."

"Where are you going, Sonny?" Gareth calls after him. "We're not done."

"No," Son says, waving his finger between himself and Gareth, "this is over."

So Gareth loses love in this moment. 

 

* * *

 

> Once jealousy swallows the heart, it becomes hatred.

Gareth closes his mouth, shuts his eyes, and covers his ears to cut off any relations with Son. He continues his life on and off the pitch: playing football and golf, shopping with his wife, buying toys for his children. After autumn departs, the winter falls, then spring comes after it. Time flits through his life, and he nearly forgets Son's existence. 

Perhaps destiny loves to play games. When Welsh national team calls for Gareth to play another international friendly, Gareth expects anything but Son. Yet here they are, standing in the stadium hall, freeze in each other's path. Son is the first one to move by saying a quick bye to Ben before heading toward the guest locker room. Ben glances at Gareth, opens his mouth to say something but decides against it and instead goes into the room.

The locker room deafens, swallowing all conversations into muted space. Gareth thinks about his wife and children, how his wife smells in the bed, how sweet his daughters smile, how warm his son is in his arms, yet his mind always flies back to the last moment he sees Son. The memories of Son tumble into him, dismantling the world that sets around his life. Step by step, he reaches to the depth, burying himself into anger and hatred.

Hate ropes into Gareth, driving him down the pitch with every bit of energy to play football against the opposition. He wants a win, so he wins. When the team walks down the tunnel with victory at end of the game, Gareth remains on the pitch, gazing at Son with distorted sense of vindication. As Son passes Gareth without a glance, Gareth grabs Son by his arm and hisses into his ear: "Remember that you abandon me first."

Son glares at Gareth and flings off his hand. "Don't touch me, Bale." Disdain etches on Son's face, a change in his usual amicable demeanor.

Never in his life has Gareth seen such strong disdain on anyone's face, especially Son. Rage and hurt well up in Gareth's heart, propels him to slam Son against the wall, fixing his hold by grabbing Son's jaw. The players from the sideline immediately grab Gareth by his shoulders, in attempt to pull him away from Son. 

"Don't you look at me like this," Gareth spits out. "What makes you better than me?"

Son uses most of his remaining strength to shove Gareth off. The time seemingly pauses as Son stares at Gareth with pity. "I am not better than a man who has a family, married with kids. You know that better than me." Then he turns and walks away. 

The words sting, but the pity stabs like a needle to the heart. Gareth ignores all pointed stares and storms into the locker room. The whispers and chattering grow loud behind him, but Gareth does what he does best -- block it out. He goes into the shower, drowning the voices behind him into the water. Along with it, the pain and anger subside under the icy water, leaving hollow in his mind. By the time he comes out of the shower, the locker room is empty. Gareth takes up his bag and heads toward the team bus.

At the parking lot Gareth spots two figures loitering behind the bus. Taking a step closer, Gareth finds them to be Son and Ramsey. Ramsey holds Son in his arms, whispering something into Son's ear that causes Son to giggle. Then he touches Son's face, stroking down the jawline like lovers do while Son looks at him with bright eyes and adoring smile. 

 _Son used to look at me like that_ , Gareth thinks, looking at Son through the bus window for the last time.  _Maybe it is for the best_ remains a thought in his head, for love doesn't last and it never last on the football pitch.

 


End file.
